High Fly Heart
by Gaara123
Summary: Yaoi don't like don't read//there will be some colette bashing
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Tales of Symphoina fan fic ever, so be cruel with the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own tales of symphoina if I did there would be a lot of Lloyd and Genis, and Colette would be treated like Peter treats Meg (Family Guy)

Cyclone

It was down time for the chosen's group, everyone decided to break off into groups and go their separate ways. Raine and Regal when to look at ruins, Sheena and Zelos went to Meltokyo. And that left Genis, Lloyd, Colette and Presea on their own.

"So where to you guys" Lloyd said walking in front of the group.

"I would like to buy a new axe, my blade as gone dull." Presea said examining her large weapon as if it wasn't bigger then her.

"I would like to go to a cold place, Lloyd lets go to Flanoir!" Colette said as she ran up and held on to his arm.

Lloyd looked back at Genis, who was eyeing them blankly. "What do you think, Genis?"

"hmmm! Oh, yeah, Flanoir sounds great." He replied a little lost.

Everyone stopped and looked at the little half-elf, then Lloyd and Presea asked in unison, "Is everything alright Genis?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, just a little haggard." Genis said as he gazed into Lloyd's brown eyes.

"Well we have a week of free time, you should rest up in the mean time." Presea said all motherly.

The group landed no wear near Flanoir because Lloyd wanted to walk, Presea didn't mind and Colette just flew around, but Genis was not in the mood to walk, he was cold, short, and wearing shorts not a good thing.

"Lloyd." Genis said in a sweet voice.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"Carry me." He said as he grabbed his arm.

"What!" Lloyd said not sure if he heard correctly.

"Carry me!" He said a little louder.

"Why?"

"Cause you wanted to walk!" Genis said as he pulled his arm

Lloyd picked the half-elf up with such ease it looked like he weighted close to nothing. Genis wrapped his arms around Lloyd's neck and buried his face in his neck.

"Lloyd" Presea's voice called from behind him "You should take him to the inn once we get to town."

Lloyd nodded in agreement as the two walked on with some small talk. Colette watched Lloyd from the skies and felt a bit of jealousy in the pits of her stomach. She wanted to be in the little mages place but he was tied and she could fly, besides she knew nothing was going on between them.

3

They walked into the town and went their separate ways, Presea went to an item shop, Colette went to dance in the sky, and Lloyd took Genis to the inn. Lloyd reserved the rooms, one for the girls and one for the boys, just as Raine 'asked' him to do. He carried him up to their room and saw it was a couples suit with one bed. He walked over to the bed and laid the small boy on the bed, he took a long look at him and realized how he had grown since the start of their journey. His hair had gotten longer and he had become slimmer yet more muscled.

'_Wow he's beautiful, it might be hard to sleep with him.'_ Lloyd thought as he continued to look at him.

He took the boys boots off and sat them on the floor just like Genis likes them, up right and out of the way, and he covered him up. Lloyd took off his gloves and sat at the window. He looked out the window and back at the sleeping boy then back out the window.

He turned and looked at Genis and thought _'He is really cute, wonder why I never realized this before.'_

He walked over to the bed and say next to Genis, he lightly brushed he hand over the sleeping boy cheek, he brushed his hair back and was leaning in for a kiss, but a knock at the door stopped him. He walked over to the door and opened it to see a pink haired girl.

"Lloyd do you have another room key or are we all in the same room."

"Yours and Colette's room is down the hall." He said as he handed her the key.

When his hand touched hers he quickly pulled it back.

"Your hands" she said looking at him "they are not like any blacksmiths or swordsman's hands."

"Yeah, I know." He said with a cheesy grin.

"Well goodnight Lloyd."

"Yeah night." He said as he closed the Door and locked it ready to get back to what he was doing.

He turned towards the bed and saw his little mage sitting up and looking at him. "Lloyd, how long have I been asleep?"

"About an hour, you should go back to sleep." Lloyd said as he sat next to him and taken off his clothes. "I'm going to sleep as well

The little mage stood up "Okay but I'm going to get undressed first so that I could be more comfortable."

Lloyd looked back at the mana master and saw him bend over removing his pants. This got Lloyd hard really quick, he quickly took off his pants and hide under the covers.

"Could you be neater Lloyd?" Genis said as he folded Lloyd's clothes and placed them on the table next to Lloyd. "There all neat and organized," Genis said as he smiled at Lloyd "night Lloyd." He said as he climbed over Lloyd and laid on his side of the bed.

3

Lloyd could sleep knowing that Genis was next to him and what made it worst was that Genis had cuddled up next to him. Genis was a wild sleeper but he expected some kicks and slaps not his leg entwined with his or the hand that was so close to his dick.

Lloyd didn't want to push the boy cause he might wake up so he slowly moved his limbs, moving his leg was easy but when he moved his arm a sound escaped his mouth and he moved closer to where he was nearly on top of him.

"…oyod…." The mage said as his thigh brushed Lloyd's cock making him moan.

Lloyd was stuck and since he was stuck he decided to get something out of it, he lifted Genis' head up and placed his lips on his, but only for 5 seconds, and he wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

Genis had woke up during the kiss but was to shocked to move, shocked because of his position and because of he was kissed by a guy that was his best friend. But the biggest shock was that he liked it, he liked the kiss and he liked Lloyd.

Well that's chapter one please review


	2. A Night Out

Yes I know it has been long times since I updated and I'm sorry…don't kill me.

A Night Out

Lloyd and Colette joined by Genis walked out of the hotel and had absolutely no place in mind in which to go.

"So where should we go first Lloyd!?" The over enthusiastic blond asked as she moved closer to the boy, wrapping her arm around his.

Lloyd looked around the part of town he could see before opening his mouth to speak, but the voice that was heard wasn't his. "How about we just walk around town, sounds like fun right Lloyd!" said the little half elf as he grabbed the swordsman's arm.

Lloyd smiled at his friend and opened his mouth once again to talk, and again his voice was not the one heard. "Oh! Genis your still here."

"Well yeah, I did walk out with you guys" said the boy gesturing with his hands.

"But I thought you would have left and went elsewhere." Colette said not knowing the meanness of her words.

Genis slowly turned his head toward the chosen, glaring, he moved closer to her and spoke "and why do you think that."

Colette mimicked his movements saying "because I don't remember you asking to come."

Genis looked up at Lloyd and smile mischievously "Lloyd asked me to come."

Colette looked at Lloyd, his face showing that he was surprised at what the boy said. Colette hugged Lloyd's arm tighter, pressing her chest closer to it. Genis noticed it and Lloyd noticed him notice her. "Well I think we should go to the chapel and look over the town." Lloyd said before walking away from both Genis and Colette.

The three walked up the stairs to the chapel and split up, Lloyd looked over the town, Colette looked at the church, and Genis walked over to a pile of snow. Colette saw Genis playing with the snow and decided to get closer to Lloyd. She turn towards Lloyd his lather clad back facing her and she slowly approached him. A few steps away from him now her heart was beating, she out stretched her arm.

'SPLAT!!'

A snow ball hit Lloyd in the back of the head followed by a heap of laughter, Colette gasped out of shock as Lloyd turned and glared at her which only made Genis laugh harder. Lloyd spotted the boy laughing and quickly rushed to another pile snow and threw a snow ball back which hit the mage in the face. Genis stopped laughing upon impact and Lloyd started, a snow ball fight broke out between the two which ended and both laughing.

"Genis it's getting late we should get back." Said Lloyd as he stood up and dusted his self off.

"Awww do we have to?" Whined the boy.

"Yes, if we stay out to long we would get sick right Colette." Lloyd said looking back toward Colette only to find her not there. "Colette!" he called again before turning towards Genis.

"Maybe she when back to the hotel, we should go check."

The duo made it back to the hotel and when straight to Colette's and Prasea's room and knocked on the door. "Yes, what is it?" asked the pink haired monotone girl.

"Did Colette come back?" asked Lloyd.

"Yes, she's in the shower now."

"Oh that's great, we were just checking since she wasn't there with us." Lloyd said relieved that she was back.

The two when to their room and relaxed on the bed before Lloyd sat up and turned towards Genis with a question in his eyes. "Genis" he said as the boys eyes opened "will you go out with me?"

Genis was utterly shocked at his question, he thought they were already dating. His mind was a fray and he could only think of one thing to say "what?"

Idiotically Lloyd repeated his question "will you go out with me?"

"I heard you the first time, I just thought we were already dating."

"Well it wasn't really official" Lloyd said scratching his head "besides I wanted to ask you."

Genis sat up and gave Lloyd I quick kiss on the lips before answering "of course I will go out with you Lloyd."

Lloyd smiled and kissed the boy back as he pulled him into his lap. Genis opened his mouth and Lloyd slipped his tongue in, deepening the kiss. "Lloyd I'm going to go take my shower" Genis said breaking the kiss. He climbed off of his lap and walked toward the bathroom.

"Genis" Lloyd called out and the boy stopped in his tracks "how about we that out shower together."

"WH-WHAT?!?!?" he yelled shocked the swordsmen's words.

"It wouldn't be the first time we've seen each other naked."

"Yeah but we weren't dating then!" exclaimed the boy.

"So what's your point, does us dating change things?"

"Yes! It changes things greatly."

"But we're sleeping together, and when people hear the words 'sleeping together' they think of sex, but we are not having sex. So us showering together is nothing really, besides like I said it isn't the first time." Lloyd explained feeling smart.

"Yeah…but…ok fine come on." Said Genis as he gave up in defeat.

Lloyd hopped up and swiftly grabbed his clothes and made his way to the bathroom. Genis walk in and closed the door behind him, Lloyd turn on the water to a hot temperature but not too hot. They both stripped and stepped into the water, which Genis adjusted to a cooler temperature. The mage stepped under the water getting his entire body wet and Lloyd just watched, he agreed with him now being boyfriends did change things. What Lloyd watched turned him on completely but he didn't dare touch Genis or his self, he didn't want to scare Genis. He just watched for now waiting for his turn to wash his self under the water.

Genis stepped back and motioned for Lloyd to step under the water, at this time he grabbed a towel and the soap and lathered his body. The white foam covered ever part of his body that he could reach, making sure that every part was covered in soap. Lloyd turned around and faced Genis and Genis faced him before his eyes fell downward and saw Lloyd's hard cock. His eyes grew big at that moment then he quickly looked away.

Lloyd stepped from under the water and Genis stepped under, Lloyd lathered his body as Genis washed away the soap that was on his. Lloyd looked up and saw how the soap ran down his back all the way down to his plump butt. At the sight of that Lloyd let out a staggered breath and gripped the towel tighter.

"I'm going to get out now…okay Lloyd." Genis said not even turning towards Lloyd.

Lloyd let out another staggered breath before saying "okay."

Once Genis was out of the shower Lloyd stepped under the water washing his body of the soap, Genis was outside the shower drying his self off and once he heard the water turn off he left. Lloyd stepped out the shower and dried his self off then reached for his clothes but couldn't find them. _'I thought I grabbed them'_ he thought before he tried sneaking out of the bathroom. Once he opened the door the first thing he noticed was Genis laying on his back on the bed with his knees up, holding his boxers in the air. Lloyd slammed the door and yelled "could you bring me my boxers."

"Come get them" was Genis' wicked reply.

Lloyd grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and opened the door again and walked over to the bed. He reached for his boxers but Genis snatched them away, he tried again and Genis did it again this time taking the towel with him. Lloyd gasped as the air breezed over his exposed area. He gasped again when he felt a hand wrap around his stiff cock.

"Genis, what are you doing?" Lloyd asked looking down at the mage.

"Solving a problem I caused, lay down next to me Lloyd."

Lloyd complied and Genis started to move his hand up and down the hard cock, a few moans escaped Lloyds mouth. Genis lightly kissed Lloyd's chest as his hand moved faster, making Lloyd moan more.

"Genis~"Lloyd moaned.

Genis then took Lloyd's member into his mouth and stated to bob his head this made Lloyd gasp loudly. He brought his head up and swirled his tongue around the head before going down once more then taking it out of his mouth and started pumping him again.

"Do you like this Lloyd" he said licking the tip.

"Yes Genis yes" Lloyd said gripping the sheets.

Genis threw one leg over Lloyd's chest and took him in his mouth again, Lloyd grabbed Genis' hips rubbing his hands over his ass. Genis swirled his tongue around his tip again and Lloyd sat up a little. Genis went down again and Lloyd licked his hole, the boy gasped at the feeling. The warm thick flesh rubbing over his hole, it felt good.

He took the cock out his mouth and said "Lloyd that feels good" he nether pumped him or suck he just mellowed in the new feeling.

"Do you like it Genis?" Lloyd asked rubbing the boy's thigh.

"Yes, please…don't stop" he said as he started pumping again.

Lloyd once again started licking once again and Genis rocked back onto him. A small moan escaped the mages mouth before he took Lloyd's cock into his mouth again. Lloyd was getting close he could feel it, his stomach was tightening. He gripped onto Genis' hips tighter and squeezed his tongue into his hole as he shot his seed in his mouth. Genis stopped and his eyes widened as the cum filled his mouth, he let what he didn't swallow run down the side of Lloyd's cock. Lloyd laid back after that, breathing heavily.

"Lloyd."

"Yeah."

"Don't Stop, please" Genis said as he positioned his ass over Lloyds face.

Once his tongue met Genis' hole Genis started to pump his self, it wasn't long before he over flowed with cum that spilled onto Lloyd's stomach, legs and the bed.

"I guess we are going to need another shower" Genis said tiredly.


End file.
